Damien's Tragedy
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: Ou comment il fut mit en "sommeil" pour la première fois. Et comment cela s'est passé.


BONJOUR-BONJOUR!

Et oui, après se méga-hypa-ultra passage avide; I WILL COME BACK, HAHAHAHA!

Et pour se faire, j'i fait les choses en grand! Une fiction de plus de 1000 mots! HEEY WAIP! CA VOUS LA COUPE; HEIN?!

"Maman Fantome"arrivera sous peu... en théorie... pour toute menace, je vous pris de prendre contacte avec Lynna O'Crazy, une amie du lycée. Elle saura faire pression ^^

Cette fiction n'est pas particulièrement drôle, elle est même sérieuse... Étrange... Très étrange... Hum...

Je dédie cette fiction tout particulièrement à Lois, alias La Blonde, qui rêve d'un Damien entouré d'un "zouuuulie noeud rouge." (avec ou sans vêtements, elle ne me l'as pas dit, mais bon... XD )

Merci d'avoir choisie notre compagnie. Une hôtesse va passer prendre vos armes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vous serons vendu... rendu a la fin de votre lecture. Merci, et à bientôt!

* * *

**_Dans un immeuble, la nuit..._**

Le combat faisait rage et la fatigue se faisait ressentir, surtout pour les deux équipes d'interventions spécial auxquels ils ne restaient plus que deux super sur les huit.

Mais la fatigue se faisait aussi ressentir du coté du psychopathe qu'était devenu le sujet compatible aux recherches des pouvoirs de synthèses: Damien. Et ledit Damien, malgré le sourire psychopathe et ses yeux laissant transpirer ses pulsions meurtrières; était au bord de l'effondrement, sentant ses forces décroître de plus en plus, et surtout, quelques choses qu'il aurait cru impossible: sa première personnalité, qu'il trouvait guimauve au possible semblais, non, se débattait belle et bien pour reprendre le contrôle de se corps devenu sien.

Non! il ne disparaîtrait pas! il existait! Il ne resterait pas un simple spectateur! Il ne retournerait pas dans le néant!

Les deux super survivants qui tentaient de le maîtriser avaient recouvrés un peu de leurs forces, et relancèrent leur offensive.

_Non!Il ne laisserait pas ses... hommes le tuer!_

Il courait vers les deux super, le poing levé entouré d'une aura violine, criant de toute sa haine et de sa rage.

Il y eu une explosion, qui tua sur le coup les deux super anciennement survivants; mais où l'onde de choque fit traverser Damien à travers le mur, et de se fait, chuter des deux étages qui le séparait du sol des rues; atterrissant en un grand cratère, incrusté dans le macadam.

Mal. Il tenta de se relever, mais n'y arriva pas: il avait sûrement plusieurs os rompu, car il n'y arrivait pas.

Ses lèvres s'étirent.

Et malgré la douleur atroce qui le parcourait,un sourire sardonique, suivie d'un rire hystérique, ou du moins une tentative qui s'étouffait en un toussotement qui lui empli la bouche d'un goût métallique, chose confirmé par le liquide rouge tiède qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres.

Pendant se temps, un camion aux allures militaire dérapa non loin, et se stoppa en un crissement strident de pneu suivit d'ouvertures de portes et de pas frénétiques d'environs une dizaine de personnes qui se plaçaient en cercle autour du cratère, visant de leurs armes d'assauts le psychopathe qui observait se qui semblait être son sang sur ses doigts.

Un autre claquement de porte se fit entendre, laissant apparaître un homme aux yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds décoiffé de larges cernes sombre, émainçant son visage qui quelques mois plus tôt était encore quelque peu rebondit. Il tenait dans ses mains une sorte de gros pistolet.

Le professeur Jean-Luc Shredder s'approcha du cercle.

_Le sang! Quel belle couleur! Si rouge, si chaud, si vibrant! Il comprenait bien les vampires pour leurs additions à ce précieux liquide!_

Il releva la tête, et aperçu qu'il était en mauvaise posture.

Il souriait machiavéliquement: "il" ne lui envoyait plus de personnes dignes d'intérêt maintenant? Plus que de _simples_ sbires! Il allait continuer son massacre: même immobilisé, il n'arrêterait pas de combattre!

Et une chose, une seule chose qui aurait pu le stopper dans son élan retenti à ses oreilles: une voix calme posé. Et fatigué de ses nombreuses nuits blanches à fabriqué ce qu'il pourrait arrêté Damien.

- "Bonsoir Damien."

Dès lors, l'attitude du psychopathe changea du tout a tout: il perdit son sourire, qui se transforma en un cri muet, les yeux perdirent de leurs sadiscité, et y montrèrent la peur.

_Non-non-NON! Il ne me renverra pas, pas dans ce néant! Pas dans cet ténèbres froide, sans possibilité de bouger librement! Je n'y retournerait pas!_

Son visage perdait ses airs sanguinaires, se décomposant peu à peu en pur peur. Shredder ferma les yeux et inspira. il devait le faire, c'était lui le responsable de tout ça. Il rouvrit les yeux, et avança vers lui.

Le temps que Damien sorti de sa stupeur, le scientifique avait continué à avancer vers lui, amenant avec lui son étrange arme entre ses mains.

_NON_! Il agita une de ses mains dans la panique, son coeur battant à la chamade, et tenta de prendre le contrôle l'un des hommes armés qui l'entourait pour stopper le scientifique

Mais étant épuisé, il ne put le contrôler plus de quelques courtes secondes, en tout cas pas assez pour pourvoir quoique se soit; et le soldat tomba sur le sol, évanouie.

Damien s'écroula sur le sol, fermant les yeux, gémissant. Il avait du mal à respirer, son corps lui faisait mal. Il entendit quelqu'un s'agenouiller près de lui, ainsi que le bruit de plusieurs armes auxquels ont enlevaient les crans de sécurité.

- Non, disait le scientifique. Cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vu le professeur au dessus de lui, l'étrange arme contre son torse, l'air résigné.

Cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça...

Puissant dans ses dernières réserves, une légère brume violine passa du psychopathe à terre à l'homme armé; qui fut parcouru d'un tremblement violent, mais qui ne dura pas très longtemps.

_HAHAHAHAHA! Belle tentative de résistance, cher professeur, mais vous êtes trop faible!_

L'arme tomba au sol, ce qui interpella celui qui semblait être le chef de la troupe.

-** Monsieur? Vous allez-**

- Non, vraiment; le coupa le scientifique, une touche d'ironie dans la voix, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Cela ne sera pas _nécessaire_.

Tout se passa très vite, les balles qui volaient, les membres déchirés aux sols imbibée de sang, et des yeux bleux déformer par la colère et la joie de faire le mal du psychopathe à travers les yeux du professeur possédé, avec en fond sonore le léger rire de Damien, qui faisait écho a celui qui sortait de la gorge de Shredder, sadique, dangereux.

_HAHAHAHA! Professeur, vous avez échoué! Regardez ce que vous aviez fait! HAHAHAHA!_

Au fond du cerveau du psychopathe, une autre conscience s'éveilla, qui brisa toutes les chaînes et baillons que lui avait imposé. Le docteur Parker avais repris le dessus, libérant par la même occasion Shredder qui tomba à genoux sur le sol, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, une main contre sa gorge douloureuse.

Dans l'esprit du docteur, Damien essayait de reprendre le contrôle, hurlant, rageant, mettant tout ce qui restait de son énergie pour combattre sa personnalité "guimauve".

Une main se tendit et récupéra l'arme.

Shredder releva la tête, et vit Damien- non, le docteur Parker, l'arme contre la tempe gauche, les yeux qui le regardait.

- _Désolé._ Et il tira.

Dans son esprit, Damien hurla une dernière fois avant de s'endormir pour longtemps; son cri résonnant un moment dans la tête. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le docteur Parker était seul dans sa tête.

Tout était fini. Enfin.

* * *

Voilà! Mesdames et Messieurs, c'était !

Vos armes serons rendus à la sortie de la fiction. Merci d'avoir choisie les fictions de Sans-Reflet.

Pour nous aider à améliorer notre agence de fictions, habituellement parodique, nous vous invitons à commentez.

Merci et à bientôt!

Vous ne viendrez jamais chez nous par hasard :)

* * *

**_Quelques temps plus tard..._**

Le docteur Parker était allongé dans une chambre d'hôpital, endormie; un médecin prenait ses constances.

Derrière une vitre sans-teins, un homme habillé en vêtements de luxe, aux cheveux soyeux observait.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre, et rejoins l'autre derrière la vitre.

- Se souviendra-t-il de quelques choses?

- Non monsieur, mais la seconde personnalité qu'il avait développé, comme ses pouvoirs, ont bien été mis en sommeil.

- Et elle restera stable?

- Oui... En théorie.

L'homme en costume à 500 dollars soupira.

- Il faudra garder constamment le sujet sous surveillance, même après l'annulation du projet D.

Son bipeur sonna.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Il s'approcha du médecin et lui serra la main.

- Monsieur Shredder.

- Monsieur Truman.

Ledit Truman, PDG de la très célèbre Flander's Company sortie par la porte adjacente.


End file.
